Supergirl vs The Joker
by LizRaph
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn pay a visit to National City and decide to stick around stick around for a while, and just as Kara and the gang were enjoying a rare dip in the crime rate. But really, how scary is some guy in a bad clown outfit? She's Supergirl! Taking care of this guy will be a piece of cake...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This fic is not set in any particular time during the series. Apologies to Mon-El fans. I didn't have spot for him here. For the Joker I used a sorta classic, timeless version of the character, similar to what you would see in Batman: The Animated Series. This Joker is not based on any film version of the character like Heath or Leto. But if that's where your imagination wants to take you, I think it could work.**

Johnny Gustatta's brand new $300 shoes slipped against some wet trash behind a Chinese restaurant. He tumbled hard to the pavement, mucking his brand new $1,200 suit with grease and bits of tossed food. But he didn't care. He stumbled back to his feet to a dead run through alleyways and side streets. He had to leave National City. Now.

Johnny had moved in only four days ago with his girlfriend. He and Kassy were just starting their new life. They were going to get married. Retire. Look for a nice penthouse. Get a maid or two. Live care free with all their money. Far away from Gotham. Far away from that freak.

How the hell did he find us?

Johnny ran across Ross street without waiting for the light, nearly getting struck by a cab. Occasionally, he had to pause to make sure he was going the right direction. West. Keep moving west.

"Johnny Johnny Johnny boy, how could you?" the voice from the phone repeated in his head. Raspy. Tempered. "I'm hurt. Wounded."

The October air was chilled, yet Johnny was sweating profusely through his custom outfit when he reached the door of his building. He fumbled the key in and leaped the stairs to the apartment.

"Kass! Kassy!" Johnny shouted as he blew through the door. "We gotta go babe! He knows we're here! He called me. Just a few minuets ago." He rushed to the closet for the duffel bag stuffed with cash. Twenty million in cash. "Babe! Did you hear me?" He walked to the living room. "That freak is gonna-"

"Oh, come now, Johnny, you know how I dislike name calling." That voice. Raspy. Tempered.

Johnny froze at the sight of the man sitting on his couch.

Pale, haunting face. Crooked grin, wrapped in crimson lips. The Joker.

"I-Joker-You-" Johnny stuttered. His breath gone.

"I'm very disappointed in you Johnny," the Joker said. He was calm. Almost understanding in his tone.

Johnny let go of the duffel bag and dropped to his knees. "Joker! Boss! I'm - I don't even know where to start." He pushed the bag toward the Joker. "Yes. Yes, this is yours. It's all yours!"

"Oh, please. This isn't about the money, Johnny. I don't care about that."

Johnny was silent. He didn't understand. He had a chance to rip off the Joker for millions and get outta town with his best girl. He took it. If Joker wasn't hot over that, then way was he here?

The Joker took a deep breath. "As I said over the phone earlier, Johnny. You hurt me." His eyes burrowed into Johnny's. "You hurt my feelings. You really did. You took something from me."

"The money!" Johnny said. He grabbed the bag a lifted it to the Joker. "It's yours!"

The Joker rose from the couch and smacked the bag out of Johnny's hands. "I said it wasn't the money, you idiot! Can't you listen!"

The Joker composed himself, and cleared his through. Johnny rose to his feet.

"You took my trust, Johnny. My trust. And you betrayed that trust. You see, I thought we were pals. Friends."

"Joker, we can-"

"Shut up," The Joker growled. For a moment his stone grin faltered. "Everything will be fine. Everything is fine. We're even know, think no more of it."

"Even?"

The Joker chuckled. "Sure. You took something very important from me, and I..."

Johnny wore a confused gaze.

"...took something from you," The Joker finished.

"Kassy..." Johnny stepped away from the ghostly man. He rushed into the bedroom, but no one was there. "Kassy!"

He went back to the living room. The Joker's eyes followed him. Enough. Johnny ran toward the door, but it was blocked by a woman. Not Kassy. Blonde. Face as pale as the Joker's. Harley Quinn. "Hiya, Johnny. Where ya goin'?"

Johnny backpedaled to the living room, almost bumping into the Joker. "Is she dead? Oh, God, please, Joker. Where is she?" he said, facing he ghoulish figure.

"What? Dear, Johnny, we haven't seen her! She must be out. She wasn't here when we helped ourselves in."

Johnny's eyes widened. a slight exhale of relief. "Yeah?"

The Joker broke out into hardy a cackle. Johnny stuttered out a chuckle himself, unsure of how to feel.

"Your-your-" Joker could hardly speak he was laughing so hard. "Your face. Oh my, you should have seen it!"

"I-I don't get it," Johnny said, chuckling nervously.

"Your face. It had the smallest glimmer of hope," the Joker laughed, wiping a tear. "I was kidding, Johnny. Dearest Kassy _is_ here. I drowned her in the toilet." The Joker laughed so hard he had to hold onto Johnny to keep standing.

Johnny expression turned broken. Far away.

"Good god, man, you reek of garbage," The Joker managed between laughs.

Johnny's eyes then turned to his former employer. He became nauseated. Furious. He grabbed the Joker by the neck, but it didn't keep him from laughing. It only muffled the sound.

The Joker casually reached for the pink trick flower on the lapel of his purple jacket and squeezed it. A green mist sprayed Johnny's face. The shot rocked him backward, and he yelped, releasing his grip on the clown.

Johnny whipped around, grabbing his face, his eyes and lungs burning. Slowly he began to cough. The cough turned to a chuckle. The chuckled turned into a full laugh. Johnny and the Joker were now laughing together. Johnny tried to fight it. His chest pounded, his stomach heaved. The muscles in his face tightened. The laughter grew so intense that Johnny could hardly breath. He collapses to the floor. His lungs had emptied themselves, yet his chest still wanted to laugh. The laughter turned to faint gasping. He began to seize and shake on the floor until the life in his eyes disappeared. But the smile remained constricted to his face.

The Joker took a deep breath and calmed himself. He wiped away tears from his eyes. "One more thing, Johnny," the Joker said to the corpse. "Maybe it was a little bit about the money. Grab that for me, would you, Harl?" he said, pointing to the duffel bag of cash.

Harley rushed over and heaved the massive load onto her back.

"Say, Harley, have you ever been to National City?" the Joker said.

"Can't say that I have, Mista' J. Nor that I ever wanted to."

"Aw, where's your spirit, girl? I hear this town has some rather colorful characters to play with. Sounds fun to me. What do you say we hang around for a bit. See the sites? Blow threw the cash? Maul the elderly?"

"A vacation with my Puddin'?" Harley said lovingly. "How could I say no?"

"Wonderful, dear!" the Joker said. "Let's paint this town red!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two nights later...

High above the city's night skyline, Supergirl utilizes her telescopic vision and super hearing abilities to observe the city; careful not to pry into the private lives of the citizens. She's learned to pick out key sounds and words that could be a potential crime in progress. Shouts or screams in distress. A mugging or potential domestic dispute about to turn violent.

So far, none of the telling signals were about the city. She allowed herself have a large yawn. It's been a slow, boring night. A good night.

It was getting late. Alex, Winn, and James were meeting at the Alien Bar soon for a Friday nightcap. _That can't be the actually name of it, can it? Does it even have a name?_ Kara thought. Might as well head that-

Suddenly, the screech of an alarm. Supergirl stiffened, and pinpointed the location. A familiar location. Immediately she was off, arms stretched, like a rocket toward the city, the wind cracking around her.

Paula's Package Store on East O'Niel street. It was a low rent dump of a liquor store in the rougher end of National City. It's a regular target for robberies in the area. It seemed like once a week now it gets knocked over.

With her telescopic vision, Supergirl could see two robbers just exiting the store. A male and a female. The female held a baseball bat, the male a small pistol. Her x-ray vision spotted that the gun wasn't loaded. This should be simple.

The criminal duo ran out of the liquor store with a brown bag filled with various bills 20 and under, and a bottle of $50 tequila they'll use to celebrate their crime with. A car was parked on the street out front, still running and ready to go. They hoped in and put it in drive and hit the gas just in time to watch Supergirl drop down from the sky in front of them and hold the car in place. The female foot left the gas peddle. With one kick, Supergirl knocked out the front left tire. A zap of heat vision took out the right.

Supergirl walked to the driver side window which was rolled down. "Haven't I stopped you two before?"

In a panic, the man grabbed the woman by the shoulder and held his gun to the side of her head. "If you don't let us go, I'll blow her head off! I swear!"

"He will! He's crazy! Let us go or I'm dead!" The woman said, playing along.

Supergirl sighed and reached in and took the weapon. She crushed it like an empty can of soda. "I know it's not loaded, losers." She also took the bag of money and tequila. Police sirens sounded from a few blocks away. "Sit tight, you two." She smiled at them.

"Well, Supergirl, it looks like I owe you another thanks," said a plump, red faced woman standing on the side walk.

"Never, Paula," Supergirl said, handing her the stolen goods. "I'm just doing my job."

"See you next week," Paula shouted as Supergirl took to the sky.

"I hope not," Supergirl returned with a smile.

With super speed, the Girl of Steel becomes the mild mannered Kara Danvers. Gone are the cape and boots in exchange for glasses and a cardigan.

Kara zipped down to the ally behind the Alien Bar. A few feet away from her, a guy in a long dark coat with yellow skin was vomiting behind the dumpster. She had experienced a lot of different smells between Krypton and Earth, but this one was new. A classy place this was not. But it was one of the only places in the city that Kara and her friends could really feel like themselves.

With one finger, Kara pushed in the heavy steel door. A scent of unearthly tobacco tickled her nose. Faces, colors, languages, laughter, arguments were abundant at the bar tonight.

"Slow night for Supergirl?" a friendly voice whispered from behind.

"James!" Kara said. James Olsen smiled with a bit of pride for having successfully sneaked behind his super-hearing friend. "It's dead out there. But in a good way." Kara leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Slow night for the Guardian, too, I take it?"

"Like a door nail," James said.

"Kara! James!" Winn Schott called out from a table in the corner. He was holding drinks freshly ordered for his two best friends. Alex and J'onn turned and gestured a greeting to them.

"I didn't think you two would make it," Alex said as Kara and James sat, accepting drinks from Winn.

"We were just saying how quiet it is out there," Kara said.

"I think a couple of heroes are really starting to clean this town up," Winn said. "Keep it up and pretty soon we may not need the capes and masks watching over us anymore."

James leaned back in his seat and smiled. A proud smile. For a while he wasn't sure if a guy running around in a fancy suit taking on purse snatchers was making any kind of difference. But maybe Winn was right. Maybe National City was starting to shine a little brighter after his and Supergirl's hard work. After the team's hard work.

J'onn grunted and swirled his drink around in his glass. "It's always calm before the storm," he said.

"Wow. The Last Wet Blanket of Mars over here," Kara said.

"I'm not discrediting you and James or your work." J'onn starred deep into the crimson fizzley liquid in his hand. His natural Martian eyes briefly took on the same hue. "But I can feel it. Psychically. Like dark cloud on the horizon. But I can't place it. I can't read it. I just know it's...coming."

The table was quiet as they exchanged grim glances.

Winn was the first to break out into laughter. Kara, James, and Alex followed. But not J'onn.

"All the more reason to celebrate the peace and quiet of the now!" Winn said, raising his glass. The other three did the same, though J'onn more reluctantly. They all toasted.

The night carried on with jovial conversation, exchanging humorous stories of being out on the field, working a case, taking on a criminal. Even in a moment of peace time, they all had work on their minds. It was what bonded them. Made them a family. The shared fight for justice.

"I'm gonna get more pretzels," Winn said, standing up. "Anyone else want pretzels? Why are the pretzels so great here?"

Alex stifled a yawn. "No thanks. I'm calling it."

"Same," James said, rubbing his eyes.

J'onn stiffened and stood up, knocking his chair back. His eyes shot for the front door of the bar. The others paused themselves, watching him curiously.

Kara's noticed a hush suddenly fell over the bar. Conversations and arguments stopped. The bar had never been this quiet. The others stood up and followed J'onn's gaze.

They didn't understand at first. They couldn't see the front door through the other patrons, but a few of them had started for the back exit. One person even ran as if they had just seen a monster.

A table in the corner seated by a group of known reprobates were now the only ones making noise, clapping and cheering.

Kara heard a voice crack the air. A female with an almost Brooklyn accent.

"Ooh! This place is pretty cute. Buy ya a drink, good lookin'?" Harley Quinn said to her purple clad companion.

"You're a doll," the Joker said, burying a laugh in his throat.

"Bar keep!" Harley shouted. "Two of somethin' with umbrellas in 'em!"

Finally, they saw him. The green hair. The ghostly features. The blood red grin. They all knew who he was. They had all heard about him. They all knew his reputation. They all knew he was dangerous.

They all knew he was a murderer.

"No way," Kara said. "No way that's really him."

"Why would they be all the way in National City?" Alex said. "They've always been Gotham's problem."

Winn's knees turned to jelly. His stomach curled inside itself. He didn't care about the pretzels anymore. "What are the chances that's just some really dope cosplay?"

James's hands turned to fists. He had never seen or met the Joker or Harley Quinn himself, thank God, but Superman had. Clark once told him about a time Lex Luthor employed the Joker's 'special services', and the trail of blood the clown left in his wake. The story still sent a chill through James. "There's no way we can just let him walk around the city," he said.

"Let's confirm that's actually him and not some impostor," Alex said. "J'onn, can you look into-J'onn?"

The martian was struggling to stay on his feet. His face was dripping sweat. This kind of reaction only occurred when he was near a large open flame. Fire. The one physical weakness to a Mars native. But there was no fire around, save for a few lit cigarette butts.

J'onn's footing failed him and he collapsed. Alex just barely caught him, but was nearly crushed by doing so. His body's molecular structure was phasing in and out. He clearly had no control over his body.

"J'onn," Kara said, whipping to his and Alex's side. "What's wrong? Tell us how to help you."

Her friend's eyes were distant and unfocused. Their color fluctuated from their human guised brown to the natural Martian red glow. "His...his mind," J'onn finally said. He didn't so much speak the words as he did spit them out. "So...black."

"We need to get him to the DEO," Alex said. "Winn."

"Oh. Yup." Winn shook his attention away from the murder clown and helped Alex lift J'onn. Both of them on either side of J'onn. The body quivered and his mass shifted.

"You two stay here and figure out what this is," Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Kara said.

"We'll be fine. But Kara, if that thing over there is the real deal..." Kara saw the sternness in Alex's eyes. She recognized it. One of their sisterly tells that the other is deadly serious. "End it quick."

Kara gave a curt nod and watched them leave through the back.

The Joker took a table against the wall with Harley. They had big pink fizzy drinks with colorful umbrellas jetting out the top, just as Harley had demanded.

The bar had come back to life, but not with a different energy than it had before. Now there was a palpable nervous tension.

James couldn't take his eyes off the Joker's. They were dark, sunken, yellowed. What horrors must those eyes have seen?

"What do you say Supergirl and Guardian introduce themselves to National City's newest tourists?" Kara said.

"Just what I was thinking," James said, his voice was low and determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Danno King always sat at the bar by himself. He was loner type. Didn't like talking to others. Not because he was some kind of hard ass. Just the opposite in fact. He was timid. A pathetic little maggot most would probably call him. Small time weasel. Never pulled a job he didn't get busted for. Did some time on the block for armed robberies, grand theft auto, probation violations when he finally did get out of the can, and so on and so forth. In fact, he just got out a few days ago, and was at the bar keeping his ears open for any possible job opportunities. But he was a man with a reputation. A man no wanted to deal with. Because you could guarantee he was sure to screw something up.

Danno was a short man. Never had a decent shave or hair cut in his entire adult life. He was squirrely. Paranoid. He was the antithesis of his surname: King. King of fools, maybe. But Danno dreamed big, ya see. He wanted to make it to the big time. He was gonna be the boss of this town one day, he knew it in his soul, but he wasn't sure how he would get there, until recently. He had no money, no family, no smarts, but he had heart. But he just acquired one very unique skill.

For once, just about everyone in the bar around him was uncomfortable and edgy as Danno is every day. He stretched his eyes to his right as far as they could go to the far table against the wall, but he dare not turn his head and look. Laughing together like a couple of loons, the Joker and his girl, Harley Quinn, sat enjoying their drinks. Soon, their table started to fill up with more drinks from half the folks in the bar wanting to buy the Clown Prince of Crime a round.

 _That's the man_ , Danno thought. Joker was a guy everyone feared, or if they didn't fear him, they sure as hell respected him. The confidence, the swagger, the hot blond at his side. The kinda man that commands whatever room he steps into. That's what Danno King was suppose to be.

If Danno could get in good with the Joker, he'd be own his way to the big time.

Danno took a big gulp of his dollar beer. His heart was starting to thump. The booze were making his head light. How many more opprotunities like this was he gonna get? The top man himself was just a few steps away.

A bigger gulp of his beer.

 _This is nuts_ , Danno thought. _He's gonna freakin' kill me_. His palms started to sweat. He cooled them against the cold glass. Rolled it around in his hands. His entire lithe frame was beginning to shake from his heart pounding so hard. All his life he'd been a screw up and often times a coward. This may be another big screw up for Danno, but damnit if he'll be a coward next to the Joker.

He finished the rest of his beer in one slug. He rose from the stool and his knees wobbled when his feet touched the floor. Now his eyes were looked on the Joker and Harley's table. The two of them oblivious to the world around them. As he walked toward them, he realized he hadn't breathed in several seconds. Around him voices wisperd, _Hey look at Danno. Wheres he going?_ Another said, _Oh this is gonna be gold._

The few steps turned into a mile long journey, but when he got there, he was afraid to speak. Afraid to interrupt. It felt like a long time when by before Harley finally noticed him.

"Oh, yes," Harley said. "We're told the pretzels here are fantastic. Can we get some of those? Like, now, ya know?"

Harley turned her attention back to her puddin', and for a moment, Danno thought he should go and bring them some pretzels. But he swallowed hard and stood his ground. "Excuse me," Danno said. His voice cracked at first. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mister Joker and Miss-uh, Missus?- Miss Quinn. Uh, I just wanted to say that I'm-uh- a big fan of you, Sir. The both of you. I-uh-I have a lot of respect for you. And-and I just want to say-uh-introduce myself, Sir."

Joker faced the man about half way through his spiel once he realized he was being addressed. Danno was surprised at how pleasant the Joker's expression was toward him. Maybe behind the crazy looking smile and eyes he really wasn't a bad guy.

"Well, look at this, Harley. A local," the Joker said.

Harley was unimpressed, still waiting for pretzels.

"What's your name friend?" The joker said, extending his hand for a shake.

"Danno," he said. Relieved that Joker was actually being nice to him, he smirked and let out a small laugh. "Danno King."

Danno moved his hand to meet Joker's, but hesitated when he spotted a metal ring around Joker's gloved finger with a large thorn protruding from it on the inside of his hand.

The Joker looked at his hand and laughed. "Whoops. I always forget I'm wearing that damn thing." He took the trick ring off, tossed it over his shoulder, and grabbed Danno's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Nice to meet you, friend! What can I do for you? Or more importantly, what can you do for me?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself, Sir. I-uh-wasn't sure if you were maybe...I don't know, looking for a crew while your in town?" Danno shrugged his shoulders modestly.

The Joker slapped the table hard with one hand and faced Harley. "That's what we were suppose to do, Harl! Put together a crew!"

Harley looked at Danno. "Anyone you recommend, fella?"

"Well, I-uh-was hoping-I got a little experience around this town. I thought maybe I could...ya know, join up with ya."

The Joker let out a big belly laugh. He stood up and grabbed Danno, one hand on each shoulder. He must have been almost a foot taller than the other man. "Why in hell would I ever want...you?"

"Excuse me, folks," another voice said.

Danno felt a hard firm hand on his shoulder tear him out of the Joker's clutches. He nearly tumbled back on his ass. A shock went through his stomach when he saw the hand belong to Supergirl.

The Joker's eyes lit up. His grin wrapped even tighter around his face. He gasped with such excitement he couldn't even get out a laugh. He gestured with his hands toward the Girl of Steel and turn to Harley. "Look, Harley! Another local!"

Harley slowly rose from her chair. Her hand slithered to the series of knives and gun strapped to her hip. Her eyes shot their own kind of heat vision toward Supergirl.

The Joker whipped his head around back to the new blond. Supergirl, unintimidated moved herself nose-to-nose with the clown. She looked him up and down. Studied his eyes. She kept her features stone-like, but had to admit, looking into that face and knowing all the terrible things he's done, she got a little creeped out.

"I'm sure the whole scary clown gimmick works wonders on kids, but I gotta admit. I was expecting more form the infamous Joker," Supergirl said. She added a mocking tone to her voice when she said the name.

"Watch yer mouth, toots!" Harley said. She drew a blade for each hand. In the back of her head, she probably knew the knives were useless against a Super-type, but that wasn't gonna stop her from trying for some Kryptonian blood. Nobody talks to her puddin' that way.

Supergirl glanced at Harley and puffed out a quick gust of super-breath. Just enough to send Harley against the wall and dropping her. Supergirl wrapped and iron grip around the Joker's wrist. "I'm sure you're wanted for something. How bout we take a trip down town?"

"Leave!" Danno shouted.

As soon as the little guy's words registered, Supergirl felt a hot smack across her ear. It was as if Rao himself had appeared and swatted her down. She flew across the floor, crashing into tables and chairs, snapping some of the legs as she slid. Now the rest of the bar patrons were really starting to get out of dodge.

She saw the little guy trembling. His face took on a regretful expression. And his hands were glowing with blue energy.

A Meta, Supergirl thought. She turned herself to a sprinting position and tackled the Meta like a lighting bolt, all the way through the front door.

Joker looked around and saw no one else in the bar except Harley, still groaning on the floor. "Well I wasn't expecting that. Heh!" He said to no one in particular. "On your feet, Harley! There's a fight outside! I don't wanna miss any dismemberments!"

"Right away, Mista' Jay," Harley said, recollecting herself.

The Joker took off excitedly for the front door to watch the brawl. Just as he reached the open archway, grey steel pounded him off his footing and to the floor. A trickle of blood came from his nose. Even as he lay on his back in pain, somehow his smile remained. Somehow he was still laughing.

Standing in Joker's way was over six feet of grey and black armor. A large shield strapped to one arm. A featureless helmet, save for the burning eyes behind it. "Oh, I'm sorry. You thought you were going somewhere," the Guardian said.

James Olsen always tried to keep a stoic, emotionless character when on the streets as the Guardian. But this clown-he brought out a rage in James. All the families he's ruined. The lives he's taken. The pain he's caused. All doing it with that sick smile. No, this wasn't the Guardian taking on a street mugger tonight. This was James putting an end to a mad man's reign of terror. He disagreed with excessive force. But in the Joker's case, he wasn't sure there was such a thing as excessive.

Guardian leaned over and grabbed Joker by his shirt, and reared back his metal fist.

"Look, Harl," Joker said, dazed from the blow. "Another local."

Before Guardian could bring his fist down, he was struck against his helmet with such a force it sent him soaring over the bar, crashing into dozens of liquor bottles.

"Get away from my Puddin'!" Harley screamed. Her voice was a guttural roar. In her hands was her signature over-sized mallet. She wasn't just ready to fight, she was ready to maim and kill. No one puts there hands on Puddin', but her.

Joker pulled himself up against the wall by the archway. "Meet'cha outside, babe!"

Harley leaped over the bar after Guardian, mallet raised and ready to crush.

Outside, Joker took in a deep gasp of crisp midnight hair, and collected his wits. The street outside the bar was mostly empty, besides the man with glowing hands and the girl in the gaudy cape. He looked around for a proper seat for the show, but when he didn't find one, he dusted off a section of the curb with his hand and planted himself.

Danno King was suddenly aware the he was way over his head. For the first time, his body and hands were still, but his face betrayed his feelings. Whatever this new power he recently developed was made him feel strong, and he liked it. He had never felt strong before. "I don't wanna fight you, Supergirl."

"I wouldn't wanna fight me either, Mister."

Danno watched her position herself for another attack. He thought if he just laid down and gave up then she wouldn't hit him anymore. Maybe take it easy on him. But behind her, he saw the Joker. Right there, sitting on the curb watching him-the man. Joker cupped on hand to his mouth and let out a _whoo_ and pumped his other fist in the air.

Danno was not going to be a coward in front of the Joker.

Unfortunately for Danno, he was no match for Supergirl's speed. Before he had to a chance to move his powerful hands to block, Supergirl had struck his jaw just hard enough to put him to sleep.

The Joker rose from the curb and threw up his arms in outrage. "Boooo!" he shouted.

Supergirl left the man laying and turned her attention to the clown. _End it quick_ , Alex had told her. She understood why Alex had said that. The Joker was unpredictable. Too dangerous to be taken lightly.

In a blink, Supergirl was in front of the Joker. With one hand she clasped his throat and raised him off his feet. Obviously she wasn't going to kill him. Just choke him unconscious. As she squeezed, she wanted to see if that damn smile ever sent away. As she watch him writhing with her hand clutched around his neck, able to snap it with the smallest flex of a muscle, she saw the smile broaden. The eyes became more excited. What is seriously wrong with this guy?

From the bar, Harley and Guardian came exploding through the open archway, both tumbling against the pavement. Guardian's chest heaved deeply beneath his armor. Harley outfit was torn, and her hair a mess. Blood smeared along her chin. A deep bruise on her left cheek. But the fight was still alive in both of them. Harley waled and charged at Guardian with her mallet. He deflected it with his shield and rolled away.

Joker couldn't currently turn his head to look, but he saw Harley out of the corner of his eyes. He spit out what words he could to Supergirl. "That's my cue." He grabbed at the trick carnation on his lapel and aimed it at her. A green mist perfumed her face.

"Seriously?" Supergirl said.

Joker's arm went limp. He couldn't fight his Supergirl induced nap any longer.

A sensation rose in Supergirl's chest that she had only felt a hand full of times before.

She coughed.

Her grip around the Clown's neck loosened. She couldn't keep him lifted anymore, so she let him drop.

He collapsed and gasped. "Harley!" he said, but it was merely a heave of a word.

Supergirl coughed again. This time her legs failed her. Her head was spinning. She coughed again, and choked. Finally she realized what she was feeling.

Kryptonite.

Supergirl doubled over, struggling to breath through coughs.

Guardian noticed Supergirl was in some kind of pain, and that moment of distraction allowed Harley to deliver a sick shot to the vigilante, and he hit the ground.

Harley spat on her downed opponent, and went to her man. She tossed his arm over her shoulder and began to carry him off, but he pushed her away, now able to stand on his own. Talking was still a chore, though, and he pointed at the little guy in the road, whom was now starting to stir after Supergirl's big punch.

The couple limped and wobbled to the the road where the Meta lay. Harley gave him some stiff slaps to the face and pulled him up.

"Good show, Dobby," Joker said. "Good show indeed."

"It's-It's Danno," Danno said, rubbing his throbbing face.

"Fine, whatever. You're coming with us."

Supergirl continued to gasp and heave on the ground. Guardian could hear her just feet away. As he began to come too when he realized Kara was in trouble.

"Kar-Supergirl?" he said. He wasn't sure who was around. Had to keep the code names while the costumes were on. "Supergirl!"

Supergirl couldn't answer. Her coughs were becoming more violent. She had completely lost control of her body. Guardian scrambled to her side to try to help. How, he wasn't sure. Maybe he could calm her down.

"Breath, Kara," he said, now close to her. He pulled her hair to one side, away from her face and tried to turn her to a better breathing position. He held her next to him and finally she managed a great deep breath. "There you go. Just like that. Gimme one more, okay?"

Kara was still and quiet.

"Kara, come on," James said. "One more deep breath, lets go."

In his hands he felt Kara's body shake. A little at first. Then a little more. He thought she was having a seizure for a moment, until he finally heard her voice, but he couldn't believe it. She was giggling.

"Kara, look at me."

The giggles grew stronger. He grabbed her by the chin to examine her face. Kara was smiling, and now in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Kara, snap out of it!"

She was heaving again. The heavy laughing pushed all the air out of her lungs, but she couldn't stop. Her head whipped back and collided with James's. Had it not been for his Guardian helmet, his skull would have been cracked.

Her eyes were red and tearing. Her mouth contorted to a wretched grin. The laughs grew louder. Between gasps, she tried to speak. "HA HA HA HA H-H-HELP-MEE-EEHEHHA HA HA HAAA"


End file.
